episodefandomcom-20200213-history
Real Hollywood
Real Hollywood is a Romance/Drama/Comedy story on the Episode Interactive app. It was the second story that was featured on the app and got an exclusive app on its first months, with the other one being Campus Crush. As of March 14th 2015, the story is now considered finished at 69 episodes. However, Episode has offered an updated in Episode Ink for the story. There is currently a story available to read in Ink of Real Hollywood. Summary Old Version Ella is ready for her big hollywood debut… Until she finds out it’s all a ruse to ruin her name! Hollywood is a dangerous place of deep loyalties and dangerous betrayals. New Version A chance encounter at a nightclub makes Ella an overnight celebrity. But what is the cost of fame? Friendship and betrayal collide as she navigates the wild world of Hollywood. Plot Prologue The story starts at an overnight club, where the protagonist Ella is with her friend Bianca, who gets her a drink. Ella meets the director of a TV show (Heart Attack), Trench, who invites Ella to be the season's 10th bachelorette. She accepts. It turns out however, that Bianca has made a deal with Trench: One of the three guys, Kyle, has been trained to "pick up" Ella so that she would choose him, but he would walk away with $50,000 dollars that is spread out evenly between them. Episodes 1-10: Heart Attack Heart Attack is a show where every season, a bachelorette meets three guys, who attempt to make her fall in love with him. At the end of the season, she picks someone who she wants to travel around the world with. If the bachelorette does not fall in love with any of the three men, she can get $50,000 and leave. However, if the person she picks refuses to go on a world trip with her, he can get $50,000 and leave. Ella arrives at the set of 'Heart Attack' and meets Annika, her make-up stylist. She then befriends Annika and goes into the building to meet the three guys. There's Jonathan, a businessman whose fianceé died in a bank robbery the previous year, Dirk, a fitness instructor who attempts to impress Ella by doing extreme sport moves, and Kyle, an actor who Ella finds most attracted to. After the recording, Ella goes to talk to Kyle, who she finds in a middle of a phone conversation with Bianca. She discovers that Kyle was meant to make Ella fall in love with him, reject her, and split the money with Bianca as revenge for Ella stealing the man whom Bianca had a crush on and dating him for five years. After Dirk's death, Ella is forced to choose between Jonathan (who still can't get over his fianceé's death) and Kyle (therefore playing directly into Bianca's plan). She tells both Bianca and Trench that she knows about their plan to ruin her name, and at the end of the season, she tells the camera about their plan. Trench counters her by "weeping" and saying that Ella was a drug addict. Episodes 11-25: Starting her career Ella's mother knows about the plan, and contacts Ella's ex-boyfriend (Jeremy) and then they drive off to Jeremy's house. Meanwhile, Hollywood Insider is reporting on Ella's story and Episodes 25-35: Maria Maynot Former mayor Maria Maynot comes to Ella's apartment. She explains that she really wasn't dead, and that police want to kill her. Ella protects her from police officer Marshall, acting like she doesn't know Maria. Marshall gets suspicious and tries to learn about Ella's friends. Episodes 35-55: Ella in LA 'Epilogue' Characters Main Characters *'Ella Mitchell'- The Player's Character. She is a budding actress. *'Annika Adams '- Ella's make-up stylist on Heart Attack who befriends her. *'Bianca St. George '- Ella's friend who seeked revenge on her during Heart Attack. She was in love with Trench and got pregnant with his baby, but Trench cheated on her with Tamara Woods and she left. After that, she befriends Ella again. *'Trench '- The main antagonist in the story. All he wants is fame and high ratings, and he will do anything to achieve those goals. *'Nicole Adams '- Annika's cousin whom she raised since both of their parents died. She is a budding recording artist, and is bisexual. *'Jeremy '- Ella's ex-boyfriend, but she reunited with him after Heart Attack. *'Juliette' - Hollywood Reporter on Hollywood Insider. *'Maya' - Juliette's girlfriend who falls in love with Nicole. 'Supporting Characters' *'Mr. and Shirley Mitchell '- Ella's parents; always supportive of their daughter. *'Beep-Beep '- Babysitter for Bianca's twins in Ella in LA. She later becomes a politician. *'Kyle '- Graduate from the Protagonist's school of Lockwood University in Campus Crush. He was hired by Bianca to sabotage Ella. *'Roman '- Hollywood Director. He directed a many number of films, including Not Without My Sister and Mayor Maynot. *'Dane '- Nicole's ex-boyfriend who works with Trench in the later episodes. *'Maya' - Juliette's girlfriend who falls in love with Nicole. * Tamara '- Trench's ex-girlfriend, starred in ''Not Without My Sister. * '''Maria Maynot - the protagonist of ''Mayor Maynot. ''She disappeared in 1983, because high-profile people wanted her dead. She reappears in episode 25-30, and is currently mentoring Beep-Beep in politics. Gallery Fetusrealhollywood.png|The first version of "Real Hollywood" on Episode, with the "Menu" bar Category:Stories Category:Finished Stories Category:Drama Category:Romance Category:Comedy